L'histoire après l'histoire
by Audidie
Summary: OOCxED Ed et Al réussisse à retraverser la porte mais il y a un petit problème.10 ans se sont écouler depuis leur dépars qui est pour eux 3 mois et de nouveaux homunculus. Par chance Kristine va les accueillir mais qui se cache vraiment sous se visage?
1. Chapter 1: Le retour

**Couple: **EdxOCC

**Genre: **Romance, drame

**Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Je ne suis pas la créatrice de fullmetal Alchmist et de tous ses perssonage malheureusement. Tous les droit revienne à l'auteur sauf pour mes personnages que j'ai inventer moi même comme Kristine et les nouveau homoculus!!**

_Alors voici mon premier chapitre de ma première fanfic. Je sais as si vous aimerez mais sa fais un bout que j'ai cette idée dans la tête et je voulais l'écrire! De plus , je suis désoler pour les fautes d'ortograph c'est la seule chose en français quue je suis une vrai poire!_

_Ed: Normal ! Tu déssine toujours dans tes cours ou tu écrit dans ton cahier!_

_Audidie: Au pis chut!! ^_^''_

_Entouka j'espère que vous apprécirer!!!!_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Chapitre 1: Le retour_

-Ed nous avons réussi!, s'écria Al

Ed hocha la tête silencieusement. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que lui et Al était dans le notre monde et il avait finalement ouvert la porte de la vérité qui les ramènerait à ils avancèrent vers la porte et sans aucun regret se jetèrent à l'intérieur.

o*-_=o*-_=*-_=o

Ed se réveilla en était étendu sur le ventre dans de l'herbe et à quelques pas de lui se trouvait Al toujours inconscient. Rapidement il alla le rejoindre et commença à le secouer

- Al, réveille-toi!

Celui-ci poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on est à Amestris?, demanda t'il d'une voix pâteuse

- Sa j'en est aucune idée!

Alphonse se leva et Edward fit la même chose. Les deux frère Elric regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir s'il reconnaîtrait les , l'endroit leurs était complètement étranger. De plus, il n'y avait personne aux alentour ni d'habitation. Seulement, un grand champ d'herbe a perte de vue.

Edward poussa un soupir désespéré et se laissa tomber par terre.

- Ça c'est notre veine! On réussi à passer la porte pour se retrouver dans un endroit perdu, grogna t'il.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?, demanda Al

- J'imagine qu'il faudra marcher et essayer de trouver du monde pour demander des indications.

Les deux frères se mirent en route et marchèrent à travers le champ pendant des heurs avant de voir quelques arbres et bientôt une forêt. La nuit commençait aussi à tomber et ils commencèrent à croire qu'ils devraient dormie à la belle étoile.

Quand, à leurs plus grand plaisir, ils découvrirent a force de longer la forêt une petite cabane de bois. Sans perdre un instant Edward se mit à courir comme un fou vers l'habitation en riant.

Avants même que Alphonse est us le temps de le rejoindre, Ed cogna à la porte avec son point de métal.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur une jeune file à peine plus grande qu'Ed. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir attaché en une couette de cheval vite faite et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris presque métallique. Pour vêtement elle avait une petite robe brune printanière qui descendait jusqu'à ses sembla surprise sur le coup en voyant les deux jeunes individus puis elle afficha un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres.

- Eum, puis-je vous aidez?, demanda t'elle d'une voix cristalline

- Oui, c'est que tu vois mon frère et moi on c'est un peu perdu dans les champs envoisinant en se promenant pis on c'est plus trop par où aller pour retourner à la ville…, expliqua Ed en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, Pis, on aurait besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit…

La jeune fille sembla perplexe et dévisagea Le blondinet avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis désoler de te dire ça mais ton histoire ne peux être vrai! Nous sommes à 3 jours de marches de la ville la plus proche d'Amestris.

Ed et Al se dévisagèrent en attendant le mot Amestris.

- Alors nous sommes bien à Amestris!, s'écria les deux frères en même temps

- Euu où voulez-vous que nous soyons?, demanda la jeune fille de plus en plus songeuse. Écoutez, je ne laisse pas d'étranges individu rentrer chez moi et tous chez vous me fait croire que vous fait partie de cette catégorie.

- Je dois avouer que nous devons te sembler plutôt étranges, mais je vais tous t'expliquer et te dire la virité, avoua Al.

Edward voulu arrêter Alphonse croyant que celui-ci allait tous révéler sur l'Autre monde quand celui-ci continua sans lui prêter aucune attention.

- Moi et mon frère on vient de Resembool, mais du à quelques problèmes financier nous avons voulu aller à central pour se trouver un durant le trajet on c'est fais attaquer par des voleurs. Ceux-ci pour venir à leurs fins on utiliser certains otages dont nous pour s' ils nous on emporter dans une carriole à travers des forêts et des champs pendant plusieurs jours se demandant si ils allaient nous vendre où nous , mon frère et moi n'allions certainement pas attendre qu'ils se décident et on a réussi à s'enfuir sans qu'ils le , nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit ou nous sommes…

Edward était abasourdit et regardait son petit frère avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quand Al était devenu un aussi bon menteur? En plus, la jeune fille semblait avoir gobé toute l'histoire puisqu'elle afficha un regard triste.

- Ho! Je suis désoler vous pouvez entrée. Mais malheureusement comme je vous l'est dit, nous somme à 3 jours de marches de la ville la plus prêt. Sauf, il y a une fois par semaine un jeune homme qui vient me porter de la nourriture avec son camion. Peut-être il pourra vous ramenez quand il repartira

- C'est correct!, s'exclama Al, nous ne sommes pas presser et nous avons besoin de repos pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

- Bien sur!, dit-elle en les laissant passer

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et les conduit dans un petit salon ou se trouver seulement un grand fauteuil près d'une cheminer et un grand divan à 4 jeune fille les invitas à s'asseoir sur le divan et leurs apportas un bon thé chaud.

- Mon nom est Kristine Jine et je n'est aucune famille, se présenta t'elle

- Moi c'est Edward Elric et voici mon petit frère Alphonse mais tu peux nous appeler Ed et Al, se présenta Edward avec un grand sourire.

Soudainement, Kristine éclata de rire à la plus grande surprise de ses deux invités.

- Je croyais que vous étiez le petit frère de Al du à la grandeur, s'expliqu'a-t-elle toujours en riant

Edward sentit le rouge venir à ses joue et se leva en colère et pointa du doigt Kristine.

- Qui est-ce que tu traite de petit microbe?!, s'écria-t-il

- Calme-toi Ed, s'interposa Al habituer à ses crises de colère. Je suis désoler mon frère à une mauvaise manie de s'emporter quand on parle de sa grandeur.

- AH! Je vois alors j'en suis désoler... Je ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas parler de sa petite taille..., s'excusa t'elle

- OUI! T'est mieux d'être désoler et je ne suis pas petit!!!!, grogna le blondinet

- ED!, s'exclama Al.

- Mais quoi? J'ai rien fais!

Kristine ria pus discrètement en regardent la scène. Décidément, ses deux frères étaient très intéressants.


	2. Chapter 2: Le visage à double face

**Couple: OOCX Ed**

**Genre: Romance, drame**

**Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**_Tous les personnage et l'histoire de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartienne pas mais à l'auteur du manga. Seul Kristine et les nouveaux homunculus sont de ma petite création!_**

_Audidie: Resalut à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre! Je sais je suis très vite vous ne trouvez pas :P_

_Ed: C'est parce que tu t'es coucher à 1H du matin pour faire une stupide fanfic_

_Audidie: Pff je suis même pas fatiguer! Pis toute façon ta rien n'a dire tu apparait presque pas dans se chapitre ^^_

_Ed: Hein comment ça! Comment tu peux créé un hapitre meirveilleu sans ma présence!?_

_Audidie: C'est parce que tu dors tous le long :D et arrêt de te prendre pour le nombril du monde! La on va apprendre l'identité de Kristine!_

_Kristine: Enfin mon heur de gloir!_

_Audidie: Et sur ce bon chapitre et préter pas attention au fautes d'ortograph ^^'_

_******************************************************************************************************************************_

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Chapitre 2: Le visage à double face_

Les deux frère Elric c'était coucher depuis un long moment dans la chambre d'ami improviser de Kristine. Celle-ci ne dormait toujours pas après tous elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Quand minuit sonna enfin, elle vérifia que ses inviter était toujours dans un profond sommeil et sortit de la maison le plus discrètement possible. D'un pas vite et assurer elle entra dans la forêt derrière la maison. Le noir ne semblait guère la gêner et le froid non plus.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une croix planter dans une minuscule clairière. D'un coup violent, elle fit basculer la croix sur le coter. On put attendre un petit clic et une ouverture apparue par terre.

Sans perdre un instant, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et marcha pendant un moment dans le noir avant qu'une lumière aveuglante apparue au fond de cette obscurité.

Quand elle traversa l'ouverture, devant elle se trouvait la ville souterraine. Sans peur elle sauta de où elle était pour sauter sur l'un des toits des maisons et ressauta par terre en faisant un peu trembler le sol. Un peu normal quand on pèse plus de se qu'on à l'air.

Elle arriva en courant dans la maison de Dante sachant que celle-ci détestait quand on était en retard. En plus, elle devait lui faire pars qu'elle avait maintenant eux étranger sous son toit et si la vielle peau voulait qu'on s'en débarrasse.

Kristine rentra dans la salle de balle où quatre autres personnages l'attendaient dont l'une d'elle était Dante. Les autres constituaient de nouveaux homunculus qui représentaient la luxure, la gourmandise et la paresse.

Celle qui s'appelait Lust était exactement identique à l'ancienne sauf que son caractère était un peu moins polie et plus sauvage.

Le nouveau Gluttony avait aussi la même ressemblance extérieur que son ancêtre mis pars qu'il avait une petite touffe sur la tête et portait une pair de lunette pour la vue. Mais, se qui les différenciait vraiment était que celui-ci avait un vocabulaire beaucoup plus développer que la pluparts des gens et était polie.

Pour se qui est de Sloth, c'était un garçon qui semblait dormir debout aux cheveux blancs cours et des yeux bleus. Il portait pour vêtement un smoking noir.

La jeune fille s'avança à coter de ceux-ci et défia le regard sévère de Dante. La vielle peau avait un nouveau corps. C'est fois c'était une femme dans la quarantaine d'origine du pays d'Ishbal. Elle mettait ses cheveux clair en toque sur la tête et portait une robe rouge de sois qui allais bien avec ses nouveaux yeux rouge.

- À te voila enfin!, lui dit celle-ci d'un ton agacer

- Ouais, ben disons que j'ai us quelques petits inconvénients…

- Tu m'expliqueras tous ça plus tard. Avant débarrasse-toi de cette forme complètement ridicule de gentille jeune fille Envy!

Kristine soupira et se transforma à sa forme originelle d'homunculus. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien Envy mis appart qu'elle c'était une fille et que ses cheveux était d'un brun foncer et descendait en cascade. Rien n'à voir avec une tête de palmier. Aussi, ses yeux était non mauve mais d'un vert pomme, elle ne portait pas le bandeau sur le front mais dans le cou et c'était vraiment une jupe qu'elle portait.

Rien chez elle à première vue ne ressemblait à Kristine Jine qui était à l'origine sa véritable forme quand elle était encore humaine, mais si on prêtait plus attention à ses traits de visage on pouvait voir toute suite la ressemblance.

Sauf que c'était rare qu'elle laissait les personnes en bon état quand ils avaient réussi à la reconnaître. Après tous, quand tu espionne les humains en vivants avec eux tu ne pouvais pas laisser une rumeur partir que tu étais une dangereuse homunculus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Pride soit créé.

Dante sembla satisfaite du nouveau physique de l'homunculus de l'envie.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire chère madame Dante pourquoi nous avoir fais venir à cette heure si tardive?, demanda Gluttony. J'ai du laisser mon casse croûte de minuit s'envoler pour vous.

- Oui, bien sur mon chère Gluttony je vais tous vous expliquer. La raison de cette réunion est que la porte c'est rouverte et à laisser traverser deux de mes anciens pire ennemies que je m'avais débarrassé. Deux frères blonds aux yeux d'orée comme l'or.

- Ha! J'allais oublier, coupa Envy. Avant que je m'en rappel plus j'ai exactement deux frère plutôt étrange qui s'abrite dans ma maison de campagne. Je crois qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient Edward et… Alphonse…

- Elric!?, demanda Dante d'une voix surprise

- Ouais, vous les connaissez? C'est deux blondinet aux yeux d'orée dont le plus petit qui est supposément le frère aîné à un auto-mail à la jambe et au bras, expliqua Envy qui n'avait toujours pas fais le lien

Les autres homunculus jetèrent un regard désespérer vers la jeune fille.

- Ben quoi?, demanda t'elle

- Tu es une vraie idiote!, s'écria Dante en pointant Envy. C'est exactement eux qui ont passé la porte et qui son mes ennemies jurer.

- À bon? Sont si fort que ca? Peut-être qu'Alphonse à de quoi à donner, mais pour se qui est du petit morveux d'Edward je ne suis pas sur qui sois capable de se défendre contre une mouche.

- Détrompe-toi ma chère Envy, il est le plus jeune humain à avoir passer le test et l'avoir réussi pour devenir alchimiste d'état. C'est lui le célèbre Fullmetal!

- Ha ok, c'est le gars qui à essayer de transmuter sa mère et finalement sa lui à coûter sa jambe et le corps complet de son petit frère. Pis, il a perdu son bras droit pour attacher son frère à une armure, compris Envy.

- Oui c'est ça, lui affirma Dante.

- Et je suis entrain de les héberger, c'est sa?

- Hey, sa t'en a pris du temps à comprendre. Ta du bousiller quelques cellules de ton cerveaux juste pour ça!, s'exclama Lust dans un rire sadique.

- La ferme Lust, on t'a pas sonné!, répliqua la jeune homunculus. Mais, la fau tu que je lès tue ou que je les capture les frères Elric.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Dante.

- Ni l'un ni l'Autre, tu vas plutôt me les surveiller car j'ai encore besoin d'eux, lui dit-elle.

- À oui et comment?, demanda Envy perplexe.

- C'est simple, tu vas leurs apprendre qui c'est déjà passer 5 ans le plus discret possible depuis qui son partie.

- Eu, je vois pas en quoi sa va aider…

- C'est simple ma petite Envy, pour eux seulement 3 mois se sont écouler depuis leurs dépars d'Amestrie, mais lors du voyage de retour un décalage de 10 ans environs c'est produit.

- Ok, je vois où tu veux en venir. Quand ils vont l'apprendre et voir les changements d'Amestrie, ils vont être complètement déboussolés.

- Et la charmante Kristine Jin sera la pour les aider, continua Dante avec ses yeux remplie de malice.

- D'accord, je vais le faire mais on pourra pas vivre éternellement dans ma maison de campagne, dit Envy.

- Mmm, cela pause en effet un problème.

Dante se mit à réfléchir quand Gluttony toussa pour attirer l'attention.

- SI je peux me le permettre, j'aurais peut-être une solution à notre problème, dit-il.

- Parle Gluttony, ordonna Dante d'une voix ferme.

- Et bien, mademoiselle Envy pourrait leurs dire par exemple qu'elle doit retourner à Central pour des raisons familiale et qu'elle pourrait aussi en même temps continuer à les héberger.

- Simple comme idée, mais sa marcherait, conclu Dante.

- Moi sa me dérange pas sauf que je leurs est raboter qu'un jeune livreur venait à chaque trois jours porter de la nourriture et qu'il pourrait sûrement retourner en ville avec lui.

- Je vois… Sloth!, cria Dante.

Le pauvre Sloth surpris tomba à la renverse. Il bailla en se frottant la tête et se leva maladroitement debout.

- Désolé, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention, dit-il d'une voix ensommeiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'a écouter se que je te dis. Dans 3 jours tu iras en camion avec de la nourriture à l'intérieur chez la maison d'Envy. Tu amèneras celle-ci et les frère Elric en ville sans discuter, lui expliqua Dante d'une voix calme.

- Ok, pas de problème, dit-il avant de se rendormir debout

Envy se demanda si ils allaient arriver vivent à Central avec Sloth comme conducteur parce que celui-ci s'aurait endormie au volant. Sauf, qu'elle n'avait pas trop le goût d'argumenter avec Dante sur se sujet. Au pire les frères crèverons et sa ne seras pas de sa faute.

- Bon je peux y aller?, demanda la jeune fille un peu tanner de rester planter là.

- Bien sur, soit juste sur qu'ils apprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre que 10 ans se sont écouler.

- Ouais, ouais je n'ai pas oublié, grogna Envy en se dirigent vers la sortie.

Puis une question traverssa l'esprit de l'homunculus de l'envie. Elle se retourna vers Dante.

- Hey, j'ai une dernière question. Comment ta su que les frère Elric passe 5 ans à travers la porte sans que sa leurs coûts leurs anner et qui sois revenu à Amestri?, demanda t'elle.

- Je sais toujours tous, lui répondit la vielle peau en fesant signe de partir.

Envy haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux. La jeune fille se retransforma en Kristine Jin avant de retourner chez elle avec les premiers raillions de soleil du matin. À son plus grand soulagement les deux frères n'avaient rien remarqué de sa petite sortie nocturne car ils dormaient encore dans un sommeil profond.

- J'imagine que 10 ans à travers la porte sa du les épuiser, se dit-elle à elle-même. Mais, ne vous inquiéter pas je vais bien m'occuper de vous.

Et sur ses mots, elle alla préparer un petit déjeuner pour commencer à gagner la confiance des deux garçons qui ne se doutait de rien.


	3. Chapter 3: Bêtise pardessu Bêtise

**Couple: OOcxEd**

**Genre: Romance/drame/comique**

**Anime: Fullmetal Alchémist**

**Je ne suis malheureusement pas l'auteur de Fullmetal Alchémist et encore moins de ses personnage. Tous ses mérites revienne au vrai auteur, mais c'est moi qui à créé les nouveaux homunculus et Kristine!**

_Audidie: Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus comique que le autres! Vous verez que j'aime bien mettre Ed dans le trounble ^^_

_Ed: Quois!? Qu'est que tu m'as faite aire là?_

_Audidie: Rien de spécial.. Tu va peut-être perdre un autre membre :D_

_Ed: o_O _

_Audidie: Ne tkt pas tout ira bien du moins je crois... Entouka bonne lecture et dsl encore une fois pour toutes les fautes d'ortograph ^_^_

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Bêtise pardessu bêtise_

L'odeur de bacon et d'omelette veina chatouiller les narines d'Edward qui se réveilla instantanément. Guider par l'odeur. On pouvait même voir un petit filet de bave couler sur le coin de ses lèvres tellement qu'il avait faim. Il rentra dans la cuisine de Kristine sans se soucier de son apparence

Celle-ci était devant la cuisinette et portait un tablier pour ne pas se tacher. Elle se retourna en sentant la présence du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les cheveux en pagaille d'Ed.

- Je vois que ma cuisine ta attirer, dit-elle un sourire Angélique sur les lèvres.

- Ouais, ben sa fais un bout que j'ai rien mangé qui ressemblait à vrai repas…

Kristine lui mit devant lui une assiette remplie et alla réveiller Alphonse qui dormait toujours.

Al t'en qu'à lui se prépara avant de faire son entrer dans la cuisine par pure politesse et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupire en apercevant son frère aîné. Décidément Edward ne changera jamais, se dit-il à lui-même. Avant de s'asseoir et déguster le repas qui lui était servit.

Quand, ils ures finirent de manger et que Ed est salit bien comme il faut sa place, Kristine nettoya la cuisine. Pendant se temps les deux frères furent charger de couper du bois, mais cela n'était qu'un prétexte de Kristine qui voulait enlever Ed de ses jambes.

De plus, la jeune fille qui était en fais l'homunculus de l'envie devait trouver un journal plutôt ressent pour apprendre au deux frère la ''triste'' vérité. Elle descendit à la cave où elle envoyait balader les choses qui étaient pour elle complètement inutile. Bien sur comme elle vivait seul, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fais le ménage de cette pièce c'était un vrai fouillis.

- Ca va me prendre du temps avant que je trouve se que je cherche, se découragea Envy.

La jeune fille retroussa ses manche et se mit à fouiller à travers se bordel. Elle envoya balader à coup de pied plusieurs objets pour retrouver se qu'elle cherchait.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle cherchait, quand elle attendit un bruit de verre au premier étage. Curieuse, Envy monta les marches d'un bon pour voir se qui c'était passer.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une bûche au milieu de salon et la fenêtre de la pièce éclater. Envy sentit la colère monter à ses joues et regarda à travers la fenêtre briser pour voir le coupable.

- Ha ben bravo Ed!, s'exclama Al en pointant la fenêtre.

- C'est pas de ma faute!, lui répliqua Edward.

- Bien sur que non! Quel belle idée d'essayer l'alchimie pour faire le travail plus vite quand sa fais un moment qu'on s'en est pas servie.

- Bas, c'est pas comme si j'avais fais exprès! Au pire je répare avec mon alchimie la fenêtre et sa va être tous beau tous neuf.

- Pour faire plus de dégâts? Oublie ca Ed!

- Je fais se que je veux, suis l'aîné des deux ici!, répliqua Ed en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Edward eu un mouvement de recule en voyant le visage colérique de Kristine qui avait écouté toute la conversation.

- Alors comme ca on veut faire joue joue avec l'alchimie sur ma maison, dit-elle avec un sourire forcer sur les lèvres

- Euuu…. Non, ben je … c'est que tu voix.., bafouilla Ed craignant le pire

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle difficilement sur un ton calme et doux. Mais, au moins placarder moi ça et j'oublierais ce petit accident.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en même temps et remercière le ciel que Kristine soit si gentille. La jeune fille sortie du salon.

Pour réparer la gaffe d'Edward, Alphonse se mit à placarder des planches pour boucher le trou béat. Il se promit que quand ils retourneraient à central, il lui rembourserait la fenêtre. Ed tant qu'à lui continua de couper du bois sans son alchimie cette fois.

Pour se qui était de la jeune fille, elle retourna au sous-sol toute calme. Quand elle fut en bas, elle frappa du point une pile de boîte qui tomba par terre et afficha un sourire sanguinaire accompagner d'un rire noir.

- Je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de l'envoyer au paradie des blondinets celui-là, marmonna t'elle.

Elle recommença ses recherches pour trouver se sataner journal qu'elle avait pris il ya une semaine lors d'une de ses missions.

Il parlait de plusieurs meurtre qu'elle avait commise et raison de fierté Envy n'avait pus s'empêcher de l'acheter pour lire les éloges qu'on lui donnait. Après tous, elle adorait tuer les humains et surtout ceux qui était heureux. Après tous, fallait bien quelqu'un qui leur rappel que la vie n'était pas si belle que ça.

On y disait que le meurtrier rendait ses victimes non reconnaissables ou on pouvait voir une expression d'horreur sur leur visage. Normal, quand tu prends la forme de la personne qu'ils aiment le plus, ses stupides humains perdait leurs moyens et semblait horrifier.

Le plus pire dans tous cela c'est que la pluparts auraient pus s'enfuir ou se défendre sauvagement. Envy n'avait connu qu'une personne qui ne s'était pas gêner de frapper à coup de pèle sa femme en la voyant arriver avec une hache. La jeune homunculus l'avait laissé en vie juste pour ça, sauf qu'après coup il avait vraiment tué sa femme en la retrouvant intacte dans la cuisine. Maintenant il devait croupir en prison ou dans une maison de fou…

Elle était entrain de rêvasser sur ses ancien méfait quand elle attendit un cri de colère venant e l'extérieur de Alphonse. Se demandant qu'est ce qui c'était encore produit elle sorti à l'extérieur. Elle resta cois en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrais à elle.

Kristine avait fais un petit jardin de fleur pour s'occuper lorsqu'elle n'avait absolument à faire sur le coter de la maison. Mais maintenant les fleurs du jardin était énormes et certaine était devenue des plantes carnivores…

Les deux frères se disputait devant se spectacle quand ils virent arriver Kristine en courant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez encore fais?, demanda t'elle d'une voix un peu moins calme que tout à l'heur.

- C'est la faute de Ed!, cria Alphonse

- Même pas vrai! C'est toi qui as dit qu'il fallait arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin pour se faire pardonner par Kristine!, répliqua le jeune homme

- Oui, mais tu as utilisé encore l'alchimie pour le faire!

- Ouais, ben sa marchait au début jusqu'attend que tu viennes par derrière pour me réprimander! Par la suite j'ai fais n'importe quoi parce que j'étais en colère!

- Tu es toujours en colère!, s'exclama Al en levant les bras.

- Quoi? De quoi tu chantes, c'est toi ….

- SA SUFFIT!, cria Kristine

Les frère Elric se turent instantanément et se tournèrent bien droit devant Kristine. Celle-ci avança jusqu'à un pied d'Ed et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

La tu vas aller sur le toit réparé la toiture avec un marteau et des clous, dit-elle en lui pointant le cabanon et elle se tourna vers Al avec un sourire angélique, et Al si tu pouvais remettre mon jardin comme il était avant sa serait gentil.

- Oui mademoiselle, crièrent-il avant de déguerpir vers leurs tâche respective en se disant que Kristine avait beaucoup de patience avec eux.

Envy se tourna en claqua des talons et retourna elle aussi à ses occupations qui était de retrouver cet imbécile de journal. Quand elle fut dans le sous-sol elle laissa pendant un instant libre cour à sa colère noire en faisant voler des objets de toutes sortes à travers la pièce et en jurant contre un minuscule petit nabot blond.

Puis, elle chercha de nouveau, mais sans grand succès. Finalement, elle lâcha prise après une bonne de trentaine de minutes. C'étais impossible de trouver quoi que se soit dans se fouillis. Puis de toute façon, elle n'en avait plus envie même si sa ne l'enchantais guère au début. Envy se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'a mentionner un date au hasard comme par exemple la mort de sa mère qui pouvait être l'an passer avec l'année.

La jeune fille remonta au premier étage et découvrit qu'il serait bientôt temps de faire à dîner. Avant sa ne la dérangeais pas de skipper ses heurs de repas trouvant cela complètement inutile. Sauf que la elle avait 2 gamins à nourrir et elle avait attendu que les humains pouvaient mourir si il ne mangeait pas assez…

Alors, Envy enfila son tablier et sortie un livre de recette. Elle opta pour un simple macaroni à la viande. Mais avant de commencer, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le jardin par la fenêtre. Al semblait bien gérer de remettre son jardin en ordre. Déjà les plantes carnivores n'y étaient plus et quelques fleurs avaient retrouvé leurs tailles normales.

Elle attendit aussi les coupes de marteau au-dessus de sa tête. Cela voulait dire que Edward n'utilisait pas son alchimie, alors elle ne craignait pas pour sa toiture. Peut-être juste un peu que le nabot fasse une chute et se casse le cou, mais bon cela n'était pas son problème.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et commença à préparer le repas. Elle découvrit que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ca de cuisiner. Elle se mit même à fredonner un vielle air qu'elle avait attendu elle ne sait d'où. Bientôt une bonne odeur envahie de nouveau la cuisine de la maison qui avait si peux servit en 4 ans.

Soudain, lorsqu'elle mettait le tous dans des assiettes, un craquement se fit attendre du plafond.

- Mais qu'est que…, commença-t-elle

Avant même qu'Envy ne dépose sa casserole, le plafond défonça et tomba a une énorme chose de métal suivit d'Edward qui poussa un cri. Le tous arriva sur la table de cuisine qui sur le choc se cassa en deux.

- Aie! , maugréa Ed en se frottant le derrière de sa tête.

Il allait encore se plaindre de la douleur quand il vit le visage de Kristine qui était rouge de colère et que le regard en disant long.

- Je, je peux tout expliquer!, dit-il en essayant de se lever.

À se moment là, Alphonse rentra paniquer dans la cuisine. Il fut soulager de voir son frère toujours vivent, mais l'inquiétude fut remplacer assez rapidement lui aussi par la colère.

- Mais qu'est que ta encore fais!, lui cria t'il. On t'a dit de ne pas utiliser l'alchimie pour réparer la toiture!

- Ben c'est sa que j'ai fais!, répliqua Ed.

- Menteur, j'ai vue de la lumière bleu sur le toit quelques secondes avant que tu défonce le plafond!

- Bas c'est que le marteau c'est briser pis j'ai voulue le réparer avec l'alchimie… sa à marcher mais j'ai fais grossir la partir métallique.

Envy veina de découvrir c'était quoi c'est étrange chose de métal de géante qui avait traversé son plafond. Elle allait dire de quoi quand Alphonse la coupa.

- Mais cela est complètement impossible! Sa ne respect aucunement les lois de l'échange équivalent!

- Je sais… c'est ca que je ne comprends pas…, marmonna Ed. Je peux comprendre que sa fais un certain moment que je n'ai pas utilisé l'alchimie, mais j'ai jamais us autan de misère à la contrôler! C'est comme si mon alchimie avait triplé sa force!!

- Tripler sa force!?, s'exclama Al perplexe

- Oui, je peux te le montrer si tu…

- Au ça non, s'exclama Envy

La jeune fille enjamba les débris et se mit à un centimètre du visage d'Ed.

- Écoute-moi bien Edward Elric! SI tu utilises ne seraisse qu'une seul autre fois l'alchimie dans un périmètre de 1km d'autour ma maison, je ne réponds plus de moi!!!, dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage

Edward déglutit et hocha la tête. Il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas que Winry et Riza qui était effrayante quand elles étaient en colère, mais aussi Kristine qui était d'une certaine façon plus effrayante qu'elle puisqu'elle paraissait tous d'un ange.

Mais, il du avouer que cela donnait un certain charme et mystère à cette Kristine Jin.

***********************************************

_Audidie: Pis Ed ta quand même survécu_

_Ed: o_O tu voulais ma mort à la fin ou quoi?_

_Audidie: Mmm nn de quois tu parle ^^_

_Kristine: Mais pourquoi c'est ma maison qui a du souffrir?_

_Audidie: Pour te faire sortir de tes gond et qu'ils voit ton vrai visage_

_Ed: Quel visage? Je comprend pas? Quand qu'elle est en colère?_

_Audidie: Tu le sauras p-t un jour d'ici la à la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4: Réconfort

**Couple: OOCx Ed**

**Genre: Romance, comique, drame**

**Anime: Fullmetal Alchémist**

**_Je ne suis malheureusement la créatrice de fullmetal alchemist et aucun des personnage de l'hisoire original de celle-ci. Tous les droit revienne à l'auteur. Par exemple c'est moi qui à créé les nouveau homunculus et Kristine_**

_Audidie: Il est court se chapitre mais il vaut la peine. _

_Ed: J'espère que je vais pas souffrir cette fois_

_Audidie: Le titre du chapitre c'es-tu le massacre de Ed?_

_Ed :o_O nn, c'est réconfort _

_Audidie: Bas alors ta répondu à ta question! Bvo Ed *clap, clap*. Bon revenon au sérieux. Sa va être aussi le premier chapitre où il y aurras vraiment une scène un peu plus romantique :P_

_Ed: Qui avec qui?_

_Audidie: Pour sa il faut le lire!!^^ Alors bonne lecture _

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Chapitre 4: Réconfort_

Edward se réveilla mal au point le lendemain. Un peu normal quand on a fais une chute d'au moins mètre pour atterrir sur une table de bois… Heureusement que Al avait réparé le tous avec son alchimie sans problème.

Cependant c'est ca qui était étrange. Pourquoi Al pouvais utiliser son alchimie et pas lui? Peut-être que savait un lien avec la retraverser de la prote, mais cela n'était qu'une hypothèse et il n'avait rien pour le prouver. Il se dit seulement que quand il serait à central, il essaierait de pratiquer un peu son alchimie pour pouvoir de nouveau la contrôler parfaitement.

Alors, le blondinet se redressa dans son lit de fortune composé d'un matelas au sol en soupirant. Il se leva d'un bon et marcha vers la sortie en se grattant le ventre quand il pila sur un journal. Celui-ci l'intrigua à cause du titre _Série de meurtre sanguinaire_ en première page. Il se pencha pour apprendre plus quand la date du journal attira son attention.

- Cela n'est pas possible, murmura t'il

Il relut et relut la date du journal mais celle-ci restait la même. Paniquer, il sorti en courant de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait Kristine qui préparait son déjeuner. À son arriver elle se tourna et un sourire apparue.

- Je vois que te préparé en te réveillant n'est pas une habitude chez toi, lui dit-elle

- Dit-moi que c'est une erreur!, s'exclama-t-il

- De quoi?

Ed lança le journal sur la table et pointa la date. La jeune fille semblait surprise en le voyant.

- Où tu la trouvé je le cherchais par tous!, demanda t'elle

- Dans la chambre, mais la n'ai pas la question. Dit moi juste que c'est une erreur de frappe dans la date, supplia le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est la bonne date pourquoi?

Ed se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'accota le visage dans ses mains. Il assimilait l'information lentement. Cela faisait exactement 10 ans dans le monde d'Amestris que Al et lui était passé par la porte, mais pour eux cela n'as été que trois petits mois de leurs vie dans le notre monde.

Sa voulais aussi dire, que beaucoup de chose avait du changer pendant leurs absences. Bien sur on ne le remarque pas vraiment quand on vit dans les changements effectuer, mais si c'était le contraire ben là vous êtes complètement perdu.

Edward prit conscience que des gens qu'ils à aimer son peut-être mort ou ans le trouble. Ils pouvaient aussi avoir changé de ville et ils ne pourraient plus jamais les voir. Ou pire, qu'il ne voit plus jamais Winry son amie d'enfance ou grand-mère Pinako!

Le jeune sentit ses yeux picoter, mais retenait ses larmes. Il ne devait pas désespérer pour si peux.

- Ed qu'est qu'il y a?!, demanda Kristine ''_inquiète''_ à Ed.

Ed leva la tête vers la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir maintenant car il aurait besoin de son aide pour se diriger à travers Amestris. Alors, il raconta tous à Kristine : de la transmutation raté de sa mère à son voyage dans le notre monde sans laisser aucun détail.

Kristine ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Elle c'était assied, avait fermé les yeux et baisser sa tête pour écouter tous ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne releva la tête seulement quand Edward eu terminé son récit. Lentement elle ouvrit ses yeux et Ed ne put décrire se que la lueur de ses yeux signifiais.

- Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais crut que vous auriez laissé autan d'épreuve alors que vous n'avez même pas encore 18 ans, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Cela à du être très dur pour vous.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Edward n'aimait pas se jarre de situation qui devenait trop mélodrame car il ne voulait pas que les gens les prennent en pitié. Pour l'une des raisons c'est qu'il sentait souvent dans ses moment là les larmes monter à ses yeux. Alors, il éclata de rire pour cacher sa tristesse.

- Bas pas tant que ca! On c'est aussi pas mal éclater et on sait fais un tas de copains un peu partout!, dit-il toujours avec un faux sourire

Kristine regardait le sol et soudain se leva d'un coup. Avant même qu'il réagisse, la jeune fille l'avait prit dans ses bras. Le blondinet se sentit rougir, mais à la fois en sécurité.

- Tu sais Ed, toi aussi ta le droit de pleurer…, dit-elle presque dans un murmure. Toi aussi ta le droit de flancher une fois de temps en temps car c'est ca être humain on ne peut pas être toujours fort.

Edward avait les yeux grands t'ouvert. D'habitude les gens te disait de rester fort .Mais, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui permettait de flancher et qui disait exactement se qu'il avait besoin d'entendre depuis la mort de sa mère.

Sans comprendre trop se qu'il arrivait, Ed laissa libre court a ses sanglots et Kristine le berçait doucement dans ses bras en fredonnant une chanson enfantine qu'il n'avait jamais attendu mais qui lui apportait une source de réconfort.

- Calme toi mon petit ange, calme toi mon petit ange. Demain tout iras mieux et l'arc-en -ciel reviendra avec ses couleurs. Calme toi mon petit ange, calme toi mon petit ange. Ce n'est qu'un gros orage qui passe et il disparaîtra avec le soleil, chantait t'elle tous bas.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Edward arriva enfin à sécher ses larmes et poussa gentiment Kristine avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que je vais aller réveiller Ed. Je ferais mieux de lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Kristine hocha la tête et Ed sortit de la cuisine encore un peu rouge.

**************************************************************************************

_Al: Hey je n'apparait même pas une fois!!! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?_

_Audidie: Est ben tu vois Ed se faisait réconforter par Kri...._

_Ed et Kristine: La ferme!!!!_

_Audidie: O.O sont pas gêner ses deux la. _

_Al: Mais qu'est qui c'est passer!?_

_Ed et Kristine: Rien d'important!_

_Audidie: Bon dsl Al tu le sauras sans doute jamais X). Mais ceux qui le savent on se revoit au prochaine chapitre pour la suite :P_


	5. Chapter 5: Face à la viriter

**Couple:** EdXOOC

**Genre: **comédie, romance, drame

**Anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personages revienne à l'autour original. Seulement les nouveaux Homunculus et Kristine m'appartienne.**

_Ed: Mon dieu t'en à écrit beaucoup plus pour se chapitre!_

_Audidie: Oui, mais il avait tant de chose à écrire. Comme sur les évènement du chapitre passer!_

_Al: Et moi j'attend toujours une expliquation! Ed et Kristine ne veulent rien me dire!_

_Audidie: Et aussi on va aprendre se qu'est devenue Winry. Alors bonne lecture!_

_Ed: Et preter pas trop attention à ses fautes d'ortograph! Car c'est sur sa doit en être bourrer._

_Audidie: Hey!_

_*******************************************************_

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Chapitre 5: Face à la viriter_

- MAIS, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIEN DE FOUTRE MOI!!!, s'écria Envy en se donnant une clac au visage

La jeune fille était en colère contre elle-même. Depuis quand elle avait de la pitié pour ses imbéciles d'humains? Surtout pour un nabot blondinet qui s'amusait à détruire sa maison!

Sauf que quand elle avait vue le regard d'Edward en ouvrant ses yeux et que celui-ci avait essayé de cacher sa tristesse, sa lui avait rappelé vaguement quelqu'un qu'elle ne se rappelait plus. Alors, sans sa rendre compte, son corps avait bougé tous seul et avait pris Ed dans ses bras. Puis, des mots lui était venu comme par magie de sa bouche.

- J'AI MÊME CHANTER!!!!, s'hurla t'elle en se donnant une autre baffe dans la face.

Elle s'enragea contre elle-même pendant quelque minute avant de soupirer.

- Bas tempi se qui est fait est faite. Pis si je vois le coter positif de la situation, cet imbécile va me faire plus confiance, se dit-elle plus calmement.

Envy haussa les épaules et retourna à son déjeuner qui commençait à brûler.

*************************************************************

Edward regardait son frère qui assimilait la nouvelle qui venait d'apprendre.

- Mais, pourquoi sa n'a pas été pareil la première fois?, demanda Al à voix basse. Tu es bien passé à travers la porte et aucun décalage ne c'était produit!!!

- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. La porte est remplie de mystère que sûrement aucun être humain ne pourra percer.

Alphonse passa sa main à travers ses cheveux et leva son regard vers Edward qui regardait ses pieds.

- Pis là, on fait quoi?, demanda le jeune homme à son frère aîné.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais peut-être me rendre en premier à central pour voir si je ne retrouverais pas Riza, Mustang et les autres dans les parages…

- Et Winry et grand-mère Pinako?

Edward ne répondit rien. En faite au plus profond de lui, il craignait qu'elles ne soient plus la bas ou pire de trouver des tombes dans le cimetière avec leurs noms. Alphonse remarqua le regard noir d'Ed et se doutait bien de ses arrières pensés. Alors, il se leva et prit les épaules de son frère aîné dans ses mains.

- Ed, il faut qu'on le sache! Si on s'enfui de la vérité on pourra jamais y arriver!

- Je sais, soupira Edward. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on aille vérifier avant de se rendre à central.

Alphonse sourit et lâcha son frère. Il donna une bonne tape dans le dos de celui-ci en riant.

- Bas décidément, c'est pas demain la veille que nos aventures vont s'arrêter, s'exclama Al. Bon moi je commence à avoir faim et je sens une délicieuse odeur de la cuisine à Kristine.

- Ah oui! Je dois t'avertir qu'elle est au courant de tous!

- De tous tu veux dire tous ?! Et comment elle la prit?, demanda Al un peu nerveux.

- Oui je lui est tous dit, mais elle la plutôt bien pris… Je pensais peut-être lui demander si elle pouvait nous accompagner dans notre aventure. Mais juste comme guide!, se rattrapa t'il en voyant le regard paniquer d'al, rien pour la mettre ne danger.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense sa se peux qu'il est beaucoup de chose et de loi qui on changer depuis 10 ans. Mais ne la force pas à accepter!!!

- Moi!? Depuis quand je force le monde à faire des choses qui ne veulent pas?, demanda innocemment Ed.

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

- Pff, tu peux parler toi! C'est pas moi qui invente des histoires avec des beaux yeux, répliqua Ed en parlant du mensonge qu'Al avait dit à Kristine à leurs premières rencontres.

- Bas, c'était une urgence…

- Ouais, c'est sa!, ria Edward avant de sortir de la chambre.

Al le suivit et les deux frères se dirigèrent ensemble en riant vers la cuisine. Ils furent contents de voir les assiettes déjà prêtes et commencèrent à engouffrer le contenu.

Aussi, à la fin du repas Ed demanda à Kristine si elle pouvait venir avec eux et elle accepta disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire aux plus grands bonheurs des frère Elric.

*******************************************************

Envy était à l'extérieur de la demeure et guettait l'arriver de Sloth qui devait se faire passer pour Fred Truster. Une petite valise était à coter d'elle qui contenait quelques vêtement et de l'argent pour au moins survivre pendant un mois gracieusement donner par Dante.

La jeune fille n'avait même pas us besoin d'inventer une excuse pour les suivre comme prévue. Ils l'avaient fais tous seul! Cela l'avait fais rire par la suite. Ses deux frères lui rendaient la tâche trop facile et il ne se doutait de rien.

- Où est-il non de dieux, grogna Envy en jetant pour la huitième fois un coup d'œil. Il devrait être ici depuis plus d'une heure.

La porte s'ouvrir derrière elle sur Edward qui avait son manteau rouge pardessus ses épaule et aussi une petite valise dans ses mains. Il veina s'asseoir à coter d'Envy et laissa tomber sa valise plus loin.

- Cet endroit va me manquer je pense, dit-il la tête par l'arrière.

- Cela fait seulement trois jours que tu y vie Ed, dit d'un ton détacher Envy.

- Oui, mais c'est tellement paisible et cela me rappelait de la maison ou AL et moi on a été élevé par ma mère, soupira le blondinet un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Peut-être qu'elle existe encore…

- Au que non car Al et moi on la brûler quand j'ai décidé que j'allais devenir Alchimiste d'état pour qu'on ne revienne plus sur notre décision, mais mon père m'avait dit que c'est parce que je voulais fuir la réalité que je l'avais brûlé...

- Et le regrettes-tu maintenant d'avoir fais ca?

- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai un autre endroit à Resembool où je peux appeler ça chez moi. C'est là que deux de mes êtres les plus chers sont.

- Sa explique pourquoi tu veux faire un détour par là.

- Ouais, mais dit moi, pourquoi vie-tu seul ici?

- Cette maison à été construite par mon père et ma mère. Malheureusement ma chère mère est morte avant même que j'apprenne à parler e sa anéantit mon père. Pendant longtemps il buvait sans retenue et ne travaillait plus. Un jour, il ma frapper et j'ai traversé la fenêtre sur le coup… Puis j'ais us peur et je me suis enfuie en courant à la ville et… j'ai appris qu'il avait disparue. dit-elle

- Désoler, j'Ai été indiscret…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Sa fais longtemps que tous ça est derrière moi.

Ed ne dit plus rien et Envy ria intérieurement. Ce crétin avait vraiment cru cette histoire idiote sortie d'un roman qu'elle avait lu il y a quelques temps. Après tous, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'humaine a pars son nom puisque c'est Dante qu'il lui avait dit et montrer une photo d'elle souriante dans une robe blanche. Elle ne savait pas plus qui l'avait créé juste que la vielle peau l'avait trouvé morte près de cette demeure.

- Il en met du temps ton ami, grogna Ed.

- Ouais, il a du s'endormir sur la route, dit-elle avec un soupire

- Quoi?!, s'exclama le blondinet paniqué

Envy éclata de rire en voyant l'expression d'Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, sa lui arrive souvent et il a jamais us d'accident.

- Eum, finalement je crois que je préfère marcher jusqu'en ville…

- Voyons Ed! C'est une blague, ria Envy de plus belle sachant que se n'étais pas vraiment une blague, mais la face du blondinet était vraiment trop drôle

- Ouais, bon je pouvais pas le savoir moi… , bouda t'il

La jeune fille garda son sourire moqueur et guetta de nouveau vers l'horizon l'arriver de Sloth. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci arriva. Il s'arrêta devant les deux individus avant de sortir lentement du camion.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Jin, dit-il d'une voix ensommeiller. Je vois que vous avez des invitées aujourd'hui.

- Oui Fred et j'aurais un petit service à te demander. Pourrais-tu nous apporter à la gare la plus près?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème. Vous pouvez embarquer à l'arrière de ma camionnette.

- Merci Fred, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers Ed. Va chercher Al et dit lui qu'on part tous de suite

- Tous de suite!

Ed disparue à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher Al et ressortirent. Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette et bientôt Sloth partie le moteur.

Envy jeta un dernier regard vers la demeure où elle avait vécu pendant plus de 8ans.

*****************************************

Le jeune homme avait vraiment crue qu'ils allaient y rester quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait vue Fred dormir en conduisant. La camionnette fonçait droit vers une cabine téléphonique, mais avant que sa se produise, Fred c'était réveiller et c'était replacer comme il faut sur la route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Al était devenu blême et les deux jeunes hommes avaient regardé Kristine qui elle avait haussé les épaules comme si rien ne s'étaient passé.

Puis, finalement ils étaient arrivés en un morceau à la gare. Ils avaient acheté leurs billets et avait attendu sur le quai l'arriver du train. La locomotive arriva pile à l'heur.

Ed regarda l'engin et rentra à l'intérieur du train. Il fut soulager de voir que rien n'avait changé de se coter là. Il alla s'installer suivit de Al et Kristine dans un compartiment complètement à l'arrière du train. Edward s'installa près de la fenêtre avec Alphonse à sa gauche et Kristine en face d'eux.

Le train parti à peine 15 minutes plus tard vers Resembool. Le voyage devait durer environs deux jours, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils arriveraient à leur destination seulement que dans la soirée de demain.

Edward regarda par le hublot comme dans sa bonne vielle habitude le paysage qui défilait. Rien à première vue n'avait changé et qu'en il regardait de nouveau tout avait changé.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de forêt qu'avant sur leurs route et il traversait beaucoup de village qui lui était inconnue. Parfois, les gens portaient des vêtements qui lui étaient complètement étranger. Une nouvelle mode peut-être? Peut-être Winry avait changé de style et portait elle aussi cette nouvelle mode?

Elle devait sûrement continuer à créé des auto-mails puisqu'elle était une passionner de la mécanique et qu'elle avait du prendre la relève de la boutique de grand-mère Pinako ou même créé sa propre boutique d'auto-mail. Ed se demanda aussi si elle le revoyait si elle allait lui lancer sa clé anglaise et le traité de crétin ou pleurer et prendre lui et Al dans ses bras.

Ed bailla et sans sans rendre conte, il s'endormie contre le hublot percer lentement par le mouvement du train.

Il se réveilla que seulement que le lendemain matin. Il mit son bras devant lui pour intercepter les premier raillions de soleil de la journée. À coter de lui, il entendit les ronflements de Al qui dormait encore. Mais, Kristine n'était plus dans le compartiment. Peut-être était elle partie au toilette?

Il attendit un instant et décida finalement de partir à sa recherche. Après tous, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de plus. Ed sortit du comportement sur la pointe des pieds de peur de réveiller Alphonse. Le jeune homme alla voir en premier dans la section resto, mais fut intercepter par une pancarte disant que celle-ci n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 7h.

Alors, il fit demi-tour et se dit qu'elle était peut-être à l'arrière du train à l'extérieur. Il ne se trompa pas. Il pouvait voir à travers le hublot la couette noir jais de Kristine virevolter dans tous les sens dans son dos. Elle était accoter contre la rampe et fixait un point au loin perdu dans ses penser.

Puis soudain elle se retourna vers Ed comme si elle avait sentit sa présence. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et elle le salua. Le jeune homme se sentit devenir rouge tomate et regarda ses pieds. Il lui envoya lui aussi un signe de la main et se retourna.

Presque en pas de course il retourna dans la cabine et ferma la porte de celle-ci avec fracas réveillant Al sur le coup.

- Mmm, qu'est qui arrive, marmonna t'il à moitié endormie.

- Rien du tout!, répliqua Ed a s'assissent dans le banc et fixant l'extérieur.

- Mais! Tu es tout rouge!?, marmonna AL en se redressant.

- Je t'ai dit que c'étais rien du tous!!!, s'exclama Ed un peu en colère.

Alphonse regarda son frère avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Un peu plus tard, Kristine était revenue et avait demandé un deux garçons s'ils avaient faim. Les deux garçons avait dit oui et tous les trois se rendirent au compartiment resto qui était cette fois ouvert.

Al se prit une bonne omelette western avec un café au lait avec 4 sucres. Edward tant qu'à lui se commanda deux croissants avec un café bien noir.

- Et vous mademoiselle?, demanda la serveuse se tournant vers Kristine.

- Un simple verre d'eau, dit-elle d'un ton détacher.

La serveuse sembla surprise mais ne dit rien et repartie vers une autre table.

- Tu ne mange pas beaucoup je trouve, lui fit remarquer Ed.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires mon chère Edward, répliqua Kristine.

- Si tu t'évanouis, je ne te traînerais pas, dit-il.

- C'est la qu'on voit comment tu peux être gentleman, lui dit Kristine.

Ed allait répliquer quand un étrange personnage rentra dans la pièce. C'était un homme assez grand avec des yeux rappelant ceux d'un alligator et ses dents pointu comme des rasoirs.

- Une chimère, murmura Ed estomaqué.

- Où ca?, demanda Al curieux.

- La bas regarde se type. Il à les trait d'un alligator.

- Et ca fais quoi?, demanda Kristine.

- Mais c'est une chimère!, s'exclama Ed.

- Oui et? Il y a plein de chimère de nos jours et ils vivent parmi les humains sans problème, leur appris Kristine.

- Quoi!?, mais il y à peine 10 ans que c'étais un simple petit groupe de personne qui l'était!, dit Alphonse surpris.

- Ouais ben maintenant il en a plein dans le monde.

Ed jeta un dernier regard à l'homme et se dit que décidément les choses avaient vraiment changé depuis leurs départs.

Après le déjeune les 3 jeunes gens retournèrent à leur compartiment et jouèrent au carte pour le reste de la journée. Ed fut débusquer par Kristine alors qu'il assaillait de tricher. Alphonse rentra à lors dans une colère terrifiante et réclama à Ed tout l'argent que celui-ci avait gagné depuis le début du jeu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à 10h du soir dans la gare de Resembool. Les trois jeune gens sortirent du train et les frères furent contents de voir que Resembool n'avait guère changé depuis 10 ans et était resté cette vielle bonne ville qu'ils adoraient. Cela leurs donna aussi l'espoir que Winry et grand-mère Pinako restaient toujours dans cette ville en vie.

Sans perdre un moment, les frères Elric se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où était supposer être la maison de grand-mère Pinako suivit de Kristine. Que fut leur bonheur de voir au loin la vielle maison en bois où ils avaient vécu une grande partie de leurs jeunesse.

N'en pouvant plus, ils se mirent à courir vers celle-ci. Ed arriva le premier devant la maison. Les lumières étaient allumés à l'intérieur. Puis, il la vie debout avec un auto-mail tout neuf dans les mains.

Winry avait vieillit, mais n'avait pas changé d'un poil a pars sa. Puis, il vit une toque grise toute droite passer rapidement qui appartenait à grand-mère Pinako. Ed lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant que toute les deux se portaient merveilleusement bien.

Soudain un jeune homme d'une vingtaine fit interruption dans la pièce avec une petite fille de 8 ans qui avait des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme ceux de Winry. La petite fille se jeta sur la jeune fille en riant quand l'homme la déposa par terre. C'est la que Ed réalisa la triste réalité. Winry avait du se marier à l'homme dans la pièce et cette petite fille était sa fille.

Ed us un pincement de cœur et resta planter là. Al arriva et vit la même scène que lui. Sachant les sentiments pour son frère aîné à la jeune fille, il ne dit rien et ne s'avança pas vers la porte. À la place il déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Al.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas éternellement.

- Qu'est que tu veux faire maintenant?

- Je crois que je vais aller à Central direct. Je ne pense pas qu'elles devraient savoir que nous sommes revenue et venir bouleverser le petit bonheur qu'elles se sont créé, murmura t'il d'une voix peiner.

- Je crois malheureusement que tu es raison.

Les deux frères regardèrent Winry et grand-mère Pinako s'occuper de la petite fille en riant.

****************************

Envy était resté en retrait. Elle avait tout de suite compris elle aussi en voyant le visage d'Ed se que la jeune fille blonde à l'intérieur de la maisonnée représentait pour lui.

Il doit être démoli, se dit-elle

La fille n'avait pas réussi à attendre son prince charmant assez longtemps et c'était trouver un autre prince pour oublier le précédent. C'était un classique. Mais, encore une fois Envy us une impression de déjà vue. Puis une douleur intense se produisit dans sa tête.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genou par terre.

- Kristine!, entendit-elle Edward crier.

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre au blondinet, une autre douleur se déchargea dans sa tête et fit apparaître dans sa mémoire des images qu'ils lui étaient inconnus. Elle cria une autre fois avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

****************************************************

_Audidie:Qu'elle fin de chapitre intrigante! Qu'arrive donc à Kristine?_

_Ed: Je savais qu'elle ne mangeais pas assez!_

_Audidie: -_-' Tu vois Ed je doute fort que c'est à cause de manque de nouriture..._

_Ed: Alors c'est à cause de quoi?!_

_Audidie: Pour le savoir,il faut lire le prochain chapitre!_


	6. Chapter 6: Les visions et la lumière

**Couple: **OOCxEd

**Genre: **romance, comédie et drame

**Anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personnages appartienne à l'auteur original. Par exemple c'est moi qui est créé les nouveaux homunculus et Kristine**

Audidie: Bonjour à tous!!^^ Voici un nouveau chapitre mais je vous avertie qu'il est cour

Ed: ouais parce que tu était trop paresseuse pour rajouter des détail!

Audidie: NON! Car j'aime durer le suspensse :P

Ed: *roule les yeux* Ouais c'est sa...

Audidie: :) *met du papier colant sur la bouche d'ed* Bon voila le petit problème est régler ^^ Et maintenant passons à l'histoire :D

*************************************************

**L'histoire après l'histoire**

_Chapitre: 6 Les visions et la lumière_

Envy flottait dans le noir total, mais étrangement elle se sentit paisible. Puis soudain un décor se forma autour d'elle. Cela ressemblait à la cuisine de la maison qu'elle habitait, sauf qu'elle était décorée un peu plus différemment. Elle voulut prendre un verre qui traînait par réflexe pour le ranger, mais sa main traversa l'objet. Un peu intrigué, l'homunculus réessaya l'expérience sans plus de succès.

Puis soudain, quelqu'un rentra dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme d'environs 30 ans aux cheveux noir jais et des yeux bleus ciel. Elle se planta devant Envy les mains sur les hanches.

- Kristine qu'est ce que ta encore fais à l'école?, demanda t'elle furieuse.

- Hein? T'est qui toi.., commença à demander Envy.

- J'ai rien fais!, cria un vois derrière l'homunculus qui lui était particulièrement familière.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir son portrait cracher humain accoter contre le mur les bras croiser. Envy n'en croyais pas ses yeux.

- C'est quoi se bordel!?, se dit-elle

Puis le décor changea de nouveau. Cette fois la maison fit place à un jardin de rose qui était inconnu à Envy. Elle se vit encore une fois courir mais un peu plus jeune poursuivie par une petite fille de 11 ans aux cheveux marron et aux yeux bleus.

- Tu ne me rattraperas pas, Zira!, cria la Kristine Humain à la petite fille.

- Pff ce n'est pas juste! , cria la dénommé Zira en faisant un grimace.

- Rien n'est jamais juste avec toi!

Puis Envy vit Kristine tomber par l'arrière et la petite fille sauter sur celle-ci en riant.

- Ha haha! Bien fais pour toi Kristine!, ria Zira.

Puis encore une fois le décor s'évanoui pour être remplacer par un grand arbre et au beau milieu de la nuit. Étrangement, le décor semblait vague et brumeux. Envy vie un petite silhouette courir le visage dans les mains puis tomber par terre. LA jeune fille attendit la silhouette pleure à chaude larmes puis une ombre tomba de l'arbre.

- Qu'est que t'as à pleurer ainsi?, demanda une voix de petit garçon avec aucune délicatesse.

- Fiche mois la paix!, cria la petite silhouette en essayant de se relever.

Mais, l'ombre du garçon s'approcha plus et l'aida à se relever malgré les protestations. Puis, il sembla s'accoter contre l'arbre.

- Tu sais ma maman ma dit que quand quelqu'un pleurant je devais rester et l'écouter, dit-il.

- Ben moi je m'en fiche de ta maman, ta qu'à retourner la voir!, cria la petite fille en se tournant dos à l'ombre.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas… elle est déjà très loin…

Puis tous se brouillai de nouveau et des cris affreux parvenir aux oreilles d'Envy. Des ombres autour d'elle ressemblant à celle de la porte riaient. La jeune fille essaya de les chasser, mais ceux si commencèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Puis elle vit une grande ombres chasser un plus petite à parmi les ombres.

- Au- secoure, cria une voix étouffer.

- Où tu vas comme ça?, ria une voix rauque.

Envy sentit une douleur affreuse dans son crâne à nouveau et elle du mettre un genou par terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle sentit quelques choses dégouliner sur son poigner droit. Envy y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir un filet de sang sans échapper.

- Sa suffit!, cria t'elle

Envy se recroquevilla sur elle-même et entendit un nouveau cri déchirant parmi les ombres. Et soudain une porte apparue où une lumière s'en échappa et chassa les ombres et les cris affreux.

- Kristine…, appela une voix de l'autre coté de la lumière. Kristine!

Trop soulager pour penser à quoi que se soit, elle courra vers la lumière. Une chaleur douce l'enveloppa et elle traverssa la porte.

- KRISTINE!!!, cria quelqu'un

Envy ouvra les yeux et découvrir le visage d'Edward inquiet en face d'elle. Un peu déboussolé, elle regarda autour d'elle et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit que sa dernière vision avec la petite fille et le petit garçon. Cela voulait t'il dire qu'elle était déjà venu à Resembool dans le passer?

- Kristine est-ce que sa va?, demanda Alphonse à quelques pas derrière Edward affichant lui aussi un air inquiet.

- Je savais que tu ne mangeais pas assez!!!, cria Ed en se redressant.

- Ce n'ai pas à cause de cela, marmonna Envy en se frottant la tête, j'ai juste eu une vive douleur dans ma tête et je me suis évanouie.

- Parce que tu ne mange presque rien! À partir de maintenant tant que tu seras avec nous, je vais te faire manger même si je dois employer la force!, répliqua t'il.

- Je t'ai dit fit que se n'était pas à cause de cela!, s'exclama Envy un peu en colère à cause de son rêve.

- Ouais c'est sa! Cause toujours, moi sa marche pas. De toute façon moi j'y vais!, grogna Edward en s'éloignant.

- Pff pour qui il se prend? Mon frère?, grogna Envy en essayant de se relever.

- Non, il est juste inquiet pour toi. Tu aurais du le voir paniquer quand tu t'es évanoui en gémissant. Il ta pris dans ses bras et t'as emporté comme un coup de vent.

- À bon?, dit-elle maintenant rendu sur ses deux pieds.

Al hocha sa tête et se rapprocha de l'oreille de la jeune fille pour chuchoter.

- Tu la tellement fais paniquer qu'il était entrain de penser il y a une seconde de retourner chez grand-mère Pinako pour demander de l'aide et il m'a dit que peut-être il était tomb…

- VOUS VOUS AMENEZ OUI?, cria Ed plus loin.

- Oui, on s'en vient, répondit Al en se relevant. On ferait mieux de le rattraper avant qu'il se mette encore plus en colère.

Envy hocha et courra vers Ed. Sans crier gare elle le poussa dans le dos et le jeune homme tomba à la renverse.

- Mais! C'est quoi ton problème!?, hurla t'il contre elle.

_- Si tu t'évanouis, je ne te traînerais pas_, l'imita t'elle

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire moqueur et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Elle se pencha à quelques centimètres d'Ed devenu tout rouge.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Puis, elle se redressa et continua sa route avec un grand sourire.

- Tu t'en viens?, dit-elle sans se retourner sachant très bien que Ed était toujours assied à terre.

Celui–ci se brassa la tête, et se releva d'un bon.

- Ce n'était pas une raison de me pousser!!!, répliqua t'il

********************************************

Audidie: Mmm, je trouve que je n'ai pas martiriser beaucoup Ed :(

Ed: Non, juste paniquer à tous les 10 secondes, me briser le coeur pis me rappler des mauvais souvenire...

Audidie: Si tu veux je peux inventer un gang de canibal qui vont te faire rôtir si tu n'es pas content =D

Ed: Non, c'est correct

Envy: On arrive quand à Central?

Audidie: Dans le prochain chapitre et il y de grande chance qu'on va apprendre se qu'est ce que son devenu Riza et Mustang :P


End file.
